The objective of the proposed project is to develop an RF ablation technique for use with MRI scanners. In addition to providing image-guidance to the procedure, the scanner will also provide the ablation mechanism through the use of its own radio-frequency (RF) transmission to mediate tissue heating and coagulation. The specific aims of the project are: to demonstrate the feasibility of using energy deposition from native RF transmission of MRI scanner during scan to create sufficient heat for issue ablation; to conduct numerical and experimental studies to define the optimal solution for MRI- guided ablation by the use of RF transmission by the scanner; to develop a self- contained prototype for RF ablation and imaging with controllable heat generation; and to conduct technical experiments and animal studies to demonstrate the ability of the probe to ablate tissues simultaneously with local MR imaging. The envisioned clinical product will be a disposable, self-contained, ablation probe that can be used on any MRI scanner for various clinical applications. Using the large installed base of close to 10,000 scanners in the USA, the new technology will provide a nation-wide public access to an advanced, minimally invasive technology for various clinical procedures, including ablation of various tumors (liver, lung, breast, prostate, kidney). The technology will be developed through collaboration between Robin Medical, Inc., that will develop the new ablation device, and a team at the Massachusetts General Hospital that will support the initial analysis of the different potential embodiments of the concept and the experimental work with the device prototypes. The proposed project aims to develop an ablation (heating) technique that is based on the use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to guide and to conduct the procedure. As MRI is the best means to produce medical images to guide RF (radiofrequency energy) ablation on one hand, and as there is wide public accessibility to MRI scanners throughout the USA on the other hand, this technology will enable nation-wide access to RF ablation. Because this minimally invasive procedure is typically done as an outpatient procedure, it replaces open surgical procedures, and thus may help to decrease the expenses of the healthcare system and to contribute to lower risk, reduced discomfort and speedier recovery of patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]